Who Say's That Anywase
by Angel of Halo
Summary: Um.... A spin off of Whose Line Is It Anywase using gw and sm charactors. Enjoy minna-san. R
1. Default Chapter

This is a spin off of whose line is it anyway. I do not own it or any anime I mention. *Looks at lawyers who glare back.* Um... ya, so read and review. I'm not the best at comedy, but I'm trying, so tell me what ya think.  
  
::Scream pans to Hotaru sitting in a chair in the back of a desk.::  
  
Hotaru: Hello and welcome to 'Who Say's That Anywase'. I'm your host Hotaru Tomoe.   
  
::Audience claps::  
  
Hotaru: Tonight's contestance is Haruka Tenoh, your local badass racer.  
  
Ruka: *smirks* Hey.  
  
Hotaru: Duo Maxwell, the braided bishi.  
  
Duo: Hey beautiful wanna take a ride in my mecha?  
  
Hotaru:..... *blinks* Wufei Chang, the justice boy.  
  
Wufei: Stupid onna.  
  
Hotaru: Mina Anio, goddess of love.  
  
Mina: Heya Taru-chan.  
  
Hotaru: Serena Tsuskino, blond hime of the moon.  
  
Serena: *winks and waves at camera* Hi Mamo-kun!  
  
Hotaru: Heero Yuy, perfect solder.  
  
Heero: .............  
  
Hotaru: Alright, let's get the show underway.  
  
::Audience claps loudly, and whistles::  
  
Hotaru: First game is 'Unlikely Titles and Names.' This game is for Duo, Serena, Wufei, and Mina. First are song titles.  
  
Serena: 'I hate woman' by Wu-man.  
Mina: 'I'm your stalker' by Relena Peacecraft.  
Duo: 'Blonds are smart' by Mina Anio   
(An: I do not think blonds are stupid, I am one.)  
Wufei: 'My name is baka' by Maxwell.  
  
Hotaru: *clicks buzzer.* Next is Actatusie. Heero, Haruka, Duo, and Mina please step up. You can only ask questions. Scene takes place in a bar.  
  
Haruka: What are you doing here Yuy?  
Heero: What are you?  
Haruka: Do you have a name to go with that gun?  
Heero: *mutters* Baka... ::Buzz::  
Mina: *walks up* You want a drink?  
Ruka: Do you?  
Mina: What's up with the guy look thing?  
Ruka: Have a problem with it?  
Mina: Are you gay?  
Ruka: Why? You want some?  
Mina: um.... No. ::Buzz::  
Duo: What's a nice gal like you doing in a place like this?  
Ruka: What's it to you?  
Duo: You looking for that black haired babe too?  
Ruka: Why you little! I'm gonna kill you! How dare you flirt with my firefly! ::Buzz::  
  
Hotaru: *sweat drop* Um... Okay next game is Broadcaster disaster. Heero, Wufei, Serena, and Haruka, you have the cards with the information. Take it away....  
  
Serena: Hello and welcome to the two o'clock news. I'm you host Blonde Moonie.  
Heero: I'm your co-host, Soldier Perfect.  
Serena: Tonight on our show a girl is abducted by aliens, crystal Tokyo is build, and the moon becomes the center of the universe.  
Heero: Now to sports.  
Haruka: Hi I'm Windy Racer. In tonight's sports, the senshi take the lead in basketball from the g-boys. Now back to you Blonde.  
Serena: Thank you Windy. Now to Wu-man Onna.   
Wufei: Injustice Blonde. In tonight's weather, it's raining cats and dogs. Winds reach speeds of nine hundred miles an hour.  
::Buzz::  
  
Hotaru: Okay, well that's our show for now. Stay tuned till next time. I'm your host, Hotaru devil girl Tomoe.  
Duo: I'm Duo Maxwell; do ya wanna ride in my mecha beautiful?  
Haruka: I'm going to kill Maxwell for hitting on Hotaru, Haruka Tenoh.  
Wufei: I'm gonna help kill Maxwell, Wufei Chang.  
Heero: .......  
Serena: I'm The Moon Hime.  
Mina: I'm a goddess.  
Everyone: Night minna-san!  
  
::Audience claps and hollers for more::   
  
Lights dim and credits roll. 


	2. Part 2

Hey minna-san, here's the second addition. I do not own whose line is it anywase (or who says that anywase) or any anime I mention. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
::Screen pans to Hotaru making out with Duo::  
  
Director: Hotaru your on! Get the f****** hell off the contestance lap!  
  
Taru: Um... *Looks up at camera* Hello and welcome to another episode of Who Says That Anywase. I'm your host Taru Tomoe.  
  
Duo: And I'm your new co-host.  
  
Director: *Sweat drops* Since when?!?  
  
Hotaru: Ya... Let's meet our contestance. First is I'm-so-beautiful Mina Aino!  
  
Mina: Hey ya'll. Hey Taru, Duo.....  
  
Duo: Next, I've-got-a-gun-up-my-ass Heero Yuy!  
  
Heero: Omada Korse (An: Anyone know the spelling)  
  
Hotaru: I-hate-all-women Wufei Chang.  
  
Wufei: Injustice onna!  
  
Duo: Pigtailed-Princess Serena Tsuskino.  
  
Sere: Hi nice to see you all again.  
  
Hotaru: And I'm-a-wind-racer Haruka Tenoh.  
  
Haruka: I'm gonna kill Maxwell for flirting with MY FIREFLY! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY LITTLE GIRL!!!!  
  
Everyone: *sweat drops*  
  
Duo: Lastly our new contestant, I'm-a-pretty-girl Relena Peacecraft.  
  
  
Hotaru: First game is 'Acting Out'. This is for Serena, Mina, Wufei, and Heero. Heero and Wufei are foreign ministers from other countries and Serena and Mina are their translators. Begin!  
  
Wufei: ghohuy highgi; wehnb hoohgg. te ngvo hgoow houtt uiovhlk io?  
Mina: I hate woman; I'm a gay gut. Would you like to go on a date?  
Heero: heshin, no hgojt ngo. ohghnbhg. hogot hgbbnn hocthon. houyn.  
Serena: Sure, I'm just as gay. I'd love to. But first I must kill you.  
Wufei: hognv houour vnbhhb hoib. ohbn y ory nhbhgn.  
Mina: I'm gonna run to take a tinkle first. I must find a bush.  
Heero: hobno nbir hoh.  
Serena: Fine I'm be waiting.  
  
Hotaru: ::Buzz:: Um... That was great.  
  
Wufei: Injustice! Onna I Am Not Gay!  
  
Duo: Next game is 'Drunk Duo'   
  
Hotaru: No pun intended.  
  
Duo: Ya. This is for Haruka, Mina, Serena, and Relena.  
  
Hotaru: *mutters* How sexist is this show.  
  
Duo: You all have to act like your drunk. Mina your a nun. Sere your a lawyer. Haruka your the bartender. And Relena your a *snickers* stripper. Now begin!  
  
Haruka: Whaatttt'lllllll ya'll haaaaaave???  
Mina: I'd like another votka my child.  
Relena: Ya.... I'm soooo beautiful. Everyone wants me! *Takes off shirt.*   
  
  
  
  
Serena: I'll have a water.  
Ruka: We don't serve water.  
Ser: I'll sue your ass out if ya don't give me a feaken bloody water.  
Ruka: Fine yaaaaaaaaaa allllllll  
Mina: Oh we'lllllll sing to the *starts dancing around* liquer!!!!!  
  
Duo: ::Buzz:: Alright, next game is Party Hardy. Contestances have to go to a party. Your host will have to guess who they are.  
  
Hotaru: This is for Wufei, Heero, Ser, and Ruka. Begin!  
  
Ser: *card- the ginger bread that's running away*  
Ruka: *card- a high school cheerleader* What!?!  
Fei: *card- a doctor for pregnant women* Your are the most in just onna Tomoe!  
Heero: *The host.*  
Heero: *door bell rings* Hello, oh hi Chang.  
Fei: OH Hello there! You must be onna's husband. You're gonna have a wonderful baby boy.  
Heero: *blink* *doorbell* Hello?  
Ser: Help me! She's gonna eat me!  
Fei: Are you pregnant dear?  
*door bell*   
Heero: Hello?   
Ruka: Hi. Don't you all love my new PINK skirt?!? *mutters* I sound like a friggen girly girl.  
Heero: Okay ginger-woman take a seat over there.  
::Buzz::  
Ruka: I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm popular to boot. I'm.......  
Heero: And you Mr. doctor for "onna's" I am no father.  
::Buzz::  
Heero: Go away pink cheerleader girl.  
::Buzz::  
  
Hotaru: Wow.. That was weird. That's it for today folks.  
  
Duo: Stay tuned till next time. See ya!   
  
Hotaru: I'm your death-girl-host Taru Tomoe.  
Duo: I'm your pretty-boy-braided-go-host Duo Maxwell.  
Heero: I'm perfect.  
Ser: I'm pretty.  
Relena: I love pink.  
Wufei: Onna's are stupid.  
Mina: I like guys.  
Ruka: I hate Maxwell.  
All: Ja ne!  
  
Credits role  
Lights fade. 


	3. Part 3

Mina: Hello and welcome to Who Say's That Anywase. Since Hotaru is playing tonight, directors orders, I'm your host Minna I'm-to-sexy-for-myself Anio. Now lets meet the Contestance.  
  
::Audience applauds and laughs::  
  
Mina: First we have I can blow up the universe Hotaru Tomoe.  
  
Hotaru: *sweat drop* Hi Mina, um.... nice intro.  
  
Mina: I'm perfect in every way Michiru Kino.  
  
Michi: Hello, and you know I'm not totally perfect.  
  
Mina: Trowa badass bangs Barton.  
  
Trowa: ........  
  
Mina: Quatra cute bishi dessert boy Winner.  
  
Quatra: *Blushes* Hello Miss Anio.  
  
Mina: Duo god of death Maxwell.  
  
Duo: I get to play with my babe.  
  
Haruka: *from audience* I'm still gonna kill you for flirting with Taru.  
  
Mina: And Piro Chick with a bad attitude Raye Hino.  
  
Raye: I do not have a bad attitude!  
  
Mina: First game is hoedown downtown. This is for Taru, Duo, Raye, and Quatra! Sing on kiddies!  
  
Raye:  
  
I am a temple priestess.  
  
I think you should mind your own business.  
  
I hate Wu-man the baka  
  
And I really like to talka.  
  
Quatra:  
  
I like having tea  
  
But it makes me have to pea  
  
I play the violin  
  
Some people say I play like it's a sin.  
  
Hotaru:  
  
My parents really love me  
  
Their very protective you see  
  
And when Duo tries to flirt  
  
He's gonna end up majorly hurt  
  
And buried under the dirt.  
  
Duo:  
  
I don't care if Tenoh wants to beat me.  
  
I wanna take her 'daughter out to tea.  
  
And she ain't gonna stand in my way.  
  
Else I take deathsythe out and end her day.  
  
Mina: ::buzz:: Okay then..... Next we have props. This is for Michi, Trowa, Quatra, and Raye.  
  
Trowa: *holding up a frying pan* Look at my new lollypop, it's greece flavored.  
  
Raye: *holding a dictionary* I am Professor Mizano, please read pages 10000- 1999999.  
  
Quatra: *Holding a scuba diving tank* anyone wanna go sand diving?  
  
Michi: *Holding a big bouquet of flowers* Thank you all for voting for me for Miss Universe. It's such an honor.  
  
::Buzz::  
  
Mina: We'll be right back after this commercial break.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Haruka comes out with a bottle of dish-washing fluid. "I love the fresh scent of new pine forest rain."  
  
"I like the sewer water scented one better." Setsuna says popping out from behind the counter.  
  
"No the best is muddy earth scented." Michi grins.  
  
"I like the marshmallow one the best." Taru said plopping on the table. (An: personal joke between me and earth goddess)  
  
All outers start to fight. Taru takes out glaive, and the others their weapons. They have a free for all fighting about dish-washing stuff.  
  
After they're done Serena comes skipping on. "I think that we'll all agree, that what ever the scent, Dawn is the way to go!"  
  
  
  
Mina: And now, we're back! Next game is Hillbilly Hanging. This is for Taru, Quatra, Duo, and Trowa. Begin.  
  
Taru: Heya Clem.  
  
Trowa: Heya Emmys.  
  
Duo: Are you flirting with my gal?  
  
Quatra: Hey who took my liquor?  
  
::Audience: sweat drops and falls anime style.::  
  
Taru: Now Ernest, ya'll be nice ta Clem here.  
  
Duo: No Emmys, I ain't gonna be no damned nice to that two toad Mc'haller.  
  
Trowa: Are ya'll suggestin a feud Nickerson. Cause if'n ya are, then take out your guns.  
  
Quatra: I love a good feud.  
  
Taru: Hold on just a minute you's all. I ain't gonna have no feuding over little old me.  
  
Mina: ::buzz:: I love this button! Oh, ya. That's our show for tonight folks. I'm your gorgeous host, Mina Aino.  
  
Taru: I've got over protective parent…. and a really cute bishi boyfriend!  
  
Duo: Did she say boyfriend! Yes! Yes! I'm so good!  
  
Haruka: Why you little! Starts chasing Duo around the stage.  
  
Quatra: Goodnight Miss Aino, and viewers.  
  
Trowa: ………..  
  
Raye: I'm a priestess.  
  
Michi: I'm not perfect.  
  
All: Goodbye!  
  
Credits roll.  
  
Lights fade.  
  
  
  
Taru: Thanks for taking over Mina.  
  
Mina: No prob! I loved the button.  
  
Taru: /falls over anime style/ Figures  
  
Duo: Hey Taru, wanna go get something to eat.  
  
Taru: Sure.  
  
Ruka: Oh no you don't! /starts chasing him again, but trips over a wire./ Owie.  
  
Michi: Ruka! /runs over but trips too/ Owes.  
  
Taru: That has to hurt.  
  
Amy: If the camera's little red light is on, doesn't that mean the camera's on?  
  
Trowa: ………….  
  
Suna: Yes, last time I checked.  
  
Taru: I'm gonna go change.  
  
Duo: Can I come? /gets nose bleed/  
  
Taru: You can wait here.  
  
Duo: Damn  
  
Mina: /giggles/ Hey did anyone see where that bishi Quatra ran off to?  
  
Trowa: ………….  
  
Amy: Her everyone.  
  
All: What?  
  
Suna: The camera's still on.  
  
All: Nani???  
  
Mina: Oh, hi! /waves/  
  
Ruka: I did not fall over. 


End file.
